


Prisoner of a Prophecy

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Bonding, Crossover, Explicit Language, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Prophecy, nothing good ever comes from one. But what if a Prophecy bound a Hanyou to a fate he did not want? Would he relent or strike back YYH/HP Crossover





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

_Summery:_ Prophecy, nothing good ever comes from one. But what if a Prophecy bound a Hanyou to a fate he did not want? Would he relent or strike back?

**Warnings:** This is Yaoi between two men, bloody scenes, torture of Harry, Somewhat dark

_Pairing:_ Yusuke/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own HP or YYH

 

**Prisoner of a Prophecy**  
 _Chapter 1_  
A Family is not a Pack but a Pack is a family

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lightening illuminated the street clearly illuminating the plain houses that were all lined up below. Each were normal with no semblance of the unnatural to be seen anywhere, but if you had the second sight you would see a different picture.

 

Energy from the house of number four was lashing out desperately as though a wild animal was thrashing against the bars of a cage that kept it from the outside world and its freedom.

 

This in fact was a close analogy of the situation at hand for when the lightening again lit up the area a male figure crumpled by the wall opposite the window of the top right window clearly gave of this feeling of distress.

 

Head hanging, the figure gave off gasps of breath as though he had been running a marathon though shockingly blood dripped ominously from the mouth of the male. Lifting his head, his long black hair that had been obscuring his face fell aside revealing dull golden green eyes, the glow normally situated in them missing.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

_Harry’s POV_

 

Breathing in gasps, he clenched his fists tears held back by only his force of will, sharpened eye teeth covered in blood showing the treatment he had been subjected to.

 

Staggering upright onto his feet, he cursed under his breath as his legs shook under his weight. Moving over to the bed under the window, he sank onto it while shifting over to look out into the brilliance of the thunder of lightening.

 

Lifting a shaking arm he placed a palm onto the window, pleading with the deity of death to help him out of this and let him go back to the people who were his true family and pack.

 

Resting his forehead on the window he felt tears slip out, mixing with the blood, inside he damned the wizard for locking up his Youkai and Healing abilities to fix the damage that would surly scar.

 

Clenching his fists even more he felt his glamour claws break through the skin of his palms, adding more blood to that already staining his body and the floor.

 

All he wanted was to go home to the people who accepted him and cared for him from almost his birth, but by one year.

 

-

 

The fact was the same day he had been placed on the door step of No 4 Privet Drive that he had been sent off to an orphanage by his ‘dear’ relatives who were ever so glad to get of the freakish half-breed on their doorstep.

 

It was almost as though fate had a play in where he was going to be and who was going to adopt him, when not a week later a family in Japan was looking to adopt from overseas due to reasons of trouble having children.

 

The Minamino family in fact was the one who had come looking for a child to adopt and almost instantly, the father and Shiori the female Ningens name, the three of them clicked as though it was meant to be.

 

All steps taken he began living with the family and for one year it was bliss, until the birth of their firstborn almost simultaneously on the same day he had been adopted.

 

Though Shuichi was distant from his mother and father before he died, he was always unnaturally close to his adopted brother, both of who noticed from each other what they were, Youkai.

 

Shuichi or Kurama as he was likened to be known was a quiet reserved type who enjoyed the pleasures of relaxation, books, quietness and natural wildlife. 

 

His brother who had been given the name of Hari was almost the opposite, he was always full of energy finding joy in many things and making his younger brother smile when he could, though he enjoyed his books, he also enjoyed hearing stories being read out more, though like his brother enjoyed the quietness of the natural wildlife that only their type of Youkai could enjoy.

 

Bonding together as only two Youkai can they created a sibling bond almost the likeness of twins that strengthened as the years went by. When one was hurt or in trouble the other would instantly know about it and come to see what was wrong or had happened.

 

Many years passed of this where Kurama became closer to Shiori after an accident that scarred her hands for life, that Hari soon met the Hybrid fire Youkai called Hiei.

 

Though it was more that Hari panicked about the fire Youkai and Kurama had a fight upon his hands between the two Youkai that things went on smoothly, the reassurances of his brother enough to alley his suspicions and soon enough Hiei was added into the growing pack.

 

Many years passed peacefully with both of them growing and teaching Hiei along the way, though it seemed more Hari running from Hiei’s sword and temper with Kurama laughing in the background while calming the fire Youkai down.

 

Things had been peaceful and quiet until that day Hari went out on his own wanting some time to himself and never returned. Wizards having come in and snatched him away from the only family home he had ever known.

 

-

 

Growling to himself he shifted his position and had to hold back his yelps of pain, the bonds in the back of his mind stretched to the point of breaking his mind in agony as he tried to repair them.

 

Shifting slowly he lay down, the moon a comfort as it shined through the clouds onto his torn form as his thoughts swirled in his mind. If only it had not been his Ningen night then he would have been able to fight off the Wizards and escape with his life in tact.

 

The fact was when the Wizards had torn him from his home with the Minamino’s, they had indivertibly caused a newly formed connection of a mating bond between himself and the Reikai Tantei Yusuke Urameshi Mazoku Child of the Toushin Raizen who had just began to show interest in him, to flare up alerting the other to his unwanted departure of Japan and his home.

 

Harry shorted bitterly, coughing as blood congealed in his throat sliding down from the corners of his lips onto the mattress he laid on, no covers in sight. His eyes glinted with a savage lust as the thought of his mate to be, Yusuke came to his mind in his full Youkai form, along with Youko Kurama and the Jaganshi master Hiei.

 

His lips lifted off his teeth in a snarl as he heard the rumbling footsteps of his uncle coming up the stairs undoubtedly in his direction, as they disrupted his calming thoughts. Moving slowly Harry sat up, brushing his long black hair over his shoulder as he watched emotionlessly towards the door as the locks were turned.

 

The door swung open inwards silently, a mockery of the pain that Harry was feeling at this moment in time. Standing in the doorway a sick grin on his face was Vernon Dursley the head of the house and Harry’s tormenter.

 

Harry’s eyes shifted and alighted on a belt in one of the mans hands and a knife in the other, a clear picture of what he was here to do. Looking upwards at the mans eyes Harry saw nothing but hatred and loathing for his very existence in the house.

 

Glaring back at the man Harry did not say anything as Vernon stepped forward and the door swung shut, screaming coming from within the room that held Harry prisoner by a Wizards own magic.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

_End Chapter 1_

Ok did not expect that to be as dark as it was. Oh well hope you enjoyed that.

_Translations:_  
Japanese to English  
Youkai – Full Demon  
Hanyou – Half Demon  
Ningen – Human  
Mazoku – type of demon kind   
Toushin – war demon   
Kitsune – fox  
Jaganshi – Jagan eye master


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Prophecy, nothing good ever comes from one. But what if a Prophecy bound a Hanyou to a fate he did not want? Would he relent or strike back?  


* * *

_Summery:_ Prophecy, nothing good ever comes from one. But what if a Prophecy bound a Hanyou to a fate he did not want? Would he relent or strike back?

**Warnings:** This is Yaoi between two men, bloody scenes, torture of Harry, Somewhat dark

_Pairing:_ Yusuke/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own HP or YYH

 

**Prisoner of a Prophecy**  
 _Chapter 2_  
When one goes missing the balance is upset within a pack hereditary

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He walked from one side to the other his hair swinging with his abrupt movements. 

 

Hands were clenched claws embedded in the skin as teeth ground themselves against one another as markings on his skin flared up with every flash of pain through the strained bond.

 

Growling in fury eyes flashing from brown to red, body shaking with restrained emotion as his hair seemed to lengthen and shorten as silver faded in and out.

 

“It would be best to calm down.” Hearing those words a fist glowed white with Rekai and with a roar of anger and frustration he punched the wall adding another hole to the numerous ones already there.

 

“Calm down?! Calm down!! Like hell I’ll calm! My mates out there in pain and you Kisama expect me to be calm!! Why aren’t you fretting for your ototo?!” His voice was harsh as he held back his growls as he turned to look at the redhead who was leaning against the other wall across to the one he had punched.

 

The red head sighed shaking his head as green eyes slid shut in an effort to keep check of his emotions until he could face the one who had harmed the one in his pack and seek retribution. 

 

“You’re both pathetic.” He snarled at the black haired Youkai who grunted as he turned away his shoulder tense though he tried to not show it.

 

“Oh and your not worried either Hiei?” The Youkai snorted as he looked back at the redhead who had tilted his head as he watched the other.

 

“I am not one to bother worrying about others that can take care of themselves, so Kurama why would I want to or even need to bother.” He narrowed his eyes at Hiei in anger then snorting in disgust strode through to the kitchen to get some peace from the overbearing creatures.

 

Leaning over the sink he took in deep breaths, his muscles tensing and un-tensing in his aggravation. 

 

Snarling he turned off the tap that he had turned on earlier and dunked his head into the freezing water, the cold enough to shock his Youkai side back into dormancy once more.

 

Throwing his head back after a good minute or so he breathed deeply.

 

His anger was still festering in his chest with the want to rip someone to pieces but he now had a better control on himself though, as he looked down at his hands which still had abnormally grown fingernails, it would be hard to keep himself under control with the pain flares with were slowly growing in power.

 

Huffing he brushed a hand carefully through his shoulder length locks, which for once were loose from the gel as his mate did not like the stuff, and thought over his options that he had at hand.

 

When suddenly a ‘CRASH’ was heard from the other room, moving quickly from the kitchen he stopped in the doorway his eyes wide.

 

Kurama was in a fighting position his whip out while the other arm was held up against his body blood dripping from his finger tips, on the other end Hiei who had a look of anger on his face had his sword through the window his right hand holding it as his left arm and legs were tangled in the whip.

 

Blood was slipping down his form from many cuts off the whip and one large gash on his head that looked like the shards from the window had caused.

 

Looking over this bewildering scene for a long second he the said the first thing that came to mind.

 

“What the fuck is going on?!” Both Youkai started from their focused gazes on each other and looked over at him, as he tried to understand what caused two close friends and fighting partners to fight in his own goddamned home.

 

No one spoke for a long second, then with a groan he brushed a hand through his hair in aggravation at the new development and strode straight past them both only stopping by the door and looking over at his shoulder at them.

 

“I can’t deal with this, get out and do it somewhere else baka’s.” With that he went to walk off cut when he turned around who was right in his face but a certain blue haired Shinigami.

 

“Hey Yusuke what’s up?” With a yell of fright and alarm Yusuke staggered back his hand over his heart.

 

“Botan! Don’t do that you’ll give me a heart attack!” Botan just smiled under the hand she had at her mouth as she walked into the room brushing passed Yusuke who frowned at her back.

 

Kurama and Hiei who by this time had put away their weapons looked questionably at her as she took a seat on the only available chair as all the other had been destroyed in Yusuke earlier anger session.

 

Being serious now she reached into her kimono and pulled out a videotape while everyone else just looked at each other with wordless agreement. No cases until Hari had been retrieved.

 

“Botan now is not the time…” She held up a hand to silence Kurama

 

“This is to do with the situation at hand; Koenma is equally as unhappy as you all and has been looking into all his resources to find out where they have taken him. As to the rest it’s on this videotape and believe me you want to watch this one.” The three Rekai Tantei looked at each other for a long second before nodding and turning to her one word running through their heads.

 

‘Kuwabara’

 

-

 

Harry panted as he laid there his back so beaten that no skin was left cuts were across every part of his body while gashes in his sides, arms and head pored blood onto the unforgiving floor of the basement. 

 

For after having his fun with him, Vernon had decided to move the ‘Freakish half-breed’ down to the basement so no-one would ever know of his existence. Snarling in agony and anger he forced himself up onto his feet pain streaming from every wound.

 

Eyes hard he staggered over to the only window in view and gratefully the plant that grew outside the window. Leaning on the wall he lifted up a blood stained hand and pushed it open enough for his fingers to slip out and touch the plant which was no more than a weed to Ningen.

 

Closing his green eyes he concentrated on the little amount of Youkai he could summon and phased it into the plant, the dying little weed sprung back to life the weed killer that had been used now ineffective. 

 

Focusing harder he began to connect further and further with all the plants within range, making sure to imbed within them his Youkai, a beacon for the others to find him a she desperately needed.

 

Once at the end of his range he let go and the Youkai he had given to the plants stayed making him feel even more worn out. Opening his eyes he was hit with the combined pain of all his wounds and a near empty Rekai he could not keep to his feet any longer and slid down the wall face cringing in pain.

 

Blood showed a line where he slid down the wall and collapsed on his side, his eyes began to close as his breathing got heavier. A Small prayer to Koenma the Kami’s son that he would survive long enough for them to find him drifted through his mind as he lost consciousness, his life sliding slowly closer and closer to death.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

_End Chapter 2_

 

Hope you enjoyed that you’ll.

 

_Translations:_  
Japanese to English  
Youkai – Full Demon  
Hanyou – Half Demon  
Ningen – Human  
Mazoku – type of demon kind   
Toushin – war demon   
Kitsune – fox  
Jaganshi – Jagan eye master  
Kami – God  
Baka - Idiot  
Ototo – Younger brother


End file.
